


You Give Me Something

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hot, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sexy, imagine, niall - Freeform, onedirection, zayn, ziall, ziallstorlik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arm was slung securely around Louis’ slender form, just below his back, and he stretched out his fingers, intertwining them with mine. </p><p>“We’ll continue this at home” .His voice was low and husky as his hand slipped sneakily to my bum, and my pale lashes brushed my cheek as I winked cheekily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute and somewhat hot/teasing Ziall drabble I wrote. Inspired by this picture!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/_taconarry/status/373815451416928256/photo/1/large

Niall's POV

“Not now, Zayn” I whispered shakily, batting away his lingering hands.

He pressed kisses lightly up and down the pale, sun-specked skin of my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps to match the chills sliding down my spine whenever his skin connected with mine.

A whole day of album promo and demanding paparazzi had me feeling extremely exhausted, and the feel of my boyfriend’s capable hands and full lips against my skin was almost enough to send me into a long and tiresome slumber right here and now.

He reluctantly agreed, sighing as he pulled away, slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulder as we prepared for more photos with the excited and sometimes slightly hysterical fans. 

The disappointment was evident in his brown eyes; I knew how affectionate Zayn was, and how he often longed for physical contact to reassure him. 

His arm was slung securely around Louis’ slender form, just below his back, and he stretched out his fingers, intertwining them with mine. 

I squeezed his hand lightly, leaning my head so that he could whisper something low in my ear.

“We’ll continue this at home” .His voice was low and husky as his hand slipped sneakily to my bum, and my pale lashes brushed my cheek as I winked cheekily. 

Another line of goose bumps arose on my skin as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just below my ear, and I shot him a seductive look as I imagined what would ensue once we were alone.


End file.
